


Une nuit de plus

by darfstyle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darfstyle/pseuds/darfstyle
Summary: Ceci est l'extrait d'une fic plus longue sur laquelle je travaille. C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'introduction, et pas de fin définitive.
Le résumé global de ma future fic est:"C'est même pas que tu étais la mauvaise personne, Lexa. C'est que tu es la pire chose qui me sois jamais arrivé!"
AU dans laquelle Lexa a trahi Clarke, plusieurs années auparavant, et la rencontre à nouveau. Elles se retrouvent dans l'appartement de Clarke qui choisit de se venger de manière, disons intense :)





	

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lexa? Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant, dans ma vie?  
Clarke avança vers Lexa dans un air de défi, et celle-ci recula. - Alors, réponds?  
\- Je... je, veux être sûre que tu... vas bien...  
\- Que je vais bien? Hahaha! le rire de Clarke n'avait aucune trace d'humour. On aurait dit le grincement d'une porte de cave. - Il est un peu tard pour s'en préoccuper, tu ne crois pas?  
La Commandante était maintenant adossée au mur, et Clarke s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix incroyablement rauque: - Je vais très bien, sans toi dans ma vie.  
Elle releva la tête, mais pressa encore un peu plus son corps contre la brune. - Sans tes conneries, pour me sentir trahie et manipulée.  
Sa voix descendit encore d'un ton: - Sans tes mensonges.  
Lexa secoua la tête, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
\- Comme si mon bien-être t'interessait! Elle remonta doucement une main contre l'entrejambe de la Commandante. Elle pressa le tissu du jean jusqu'à sentir les formes du corps sous ses doigts, et sourit au gémissement qu'émit la femme acculée.  
\- C'est ça, que tu veux... ne mens pas? Elle se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur le cou qui lui faisait face. Lexa avala sa salive avec difficulté et sa respiration s'accélèra. Clarke passa la langue puis aspira la peau douce. La brune releva la tête contre le mur, peut-être pour chercher un appui, peut-être pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Clarke mordillait la chair offerte, tandis que Lexa se pinçait les lèvres pour retenir un soupir.

Elle pressa son corps contre la Commandante, poitrine contre poitrine, ventre contre ventre, encore plus fort contre le mur. Celle-ci avait gardé ses bras le long du corps et n'avait fait aucun mouvement, les poings serrés. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Mais Clarke avait besoin qu'elle admette l'attirance et succombe à son désir. Elle pinça du bout des dents la peau de son cou, puis passa la pointe de sa langue sur les marques qu'elle avait laissé. Elle passa à nouveau sa main entre les cuisses de la Commandante, plus lentement mais avec plus de force. La respiration de la brune devenait erratique. Dans la veine sous ses lèvres, Clarke pouvait sentir le pouls qui devenait fou. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit les jambes de Lexa commencer à fléchir. Elle allait la briser.

Elle baissa la tête et suçota la peau sous la clavicule, juste à la lisière du t-shirt. Elle saisit la Commandante par la taille, et l'attira encore plus près, sentant la chaleur irradier à travers leurs vêtements. Lexa laissa échapper un son plaintif qui décupla les ardeurs de Clarke. Elle remonta ses mains, pour les poser violemment sur le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle ajusta leurs deux bassins, décalant ses cuisses pour jouer sur la pression. Elle traça une ligne avec sa langue jusque sous l'oreille, et attrapa le lobe du bout des lèvres. Elle expirait dans des souffles profonds et brûlants, tout près de l'oreille, sachant l'effet que cela produisait sur la Commandante. Et lorsqu'elle se recula, la brune fit un mouvement de hanches vers l'avant pour tenter de rétablir la proximité de leurs corps.

Clarke fit un pas en arrière, et observa son ex qui relevait la tête de son appui contre le mur et ouvrait doucement les paupières. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées par le désir que ses yeux verts en paraissaient noirs. Elle essaya d'avancer la tête, pour offrir un baiser mais Clarke lui refusa ses lèvres. - Dis-le... dis-le que c'est ça que tu veux...  
\- Oui, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Dis-le, répéta Clarke.  
Lexa avala la boule dans sa gorge, s'humecta les lèvres pour combattre la sécheresse de sa bouche et admit: - Oui... c'est toi, que je veux.  
Et les yeux verts, assombris par l'envie, rencontrèrent les bleus. Le corps de Clarke la trahit une seconde, oubliant comment assurer les fonctions vitales telles que respirer et déglutir. Une onde de chaleur affamée rayonna depuis son bas-ventre. Elle l'ignora. Elle résista au besoin impérieux de se fondre dans la femme qui lui faisait face et de s'abandonner avec elle. Elle n'était plus un pion, elle n'était plus faible.

Elle tendit les mains pour ouvrir le jean, défaisant les boutons doucement, un par un. Elle allait prendre la Commandante. Sauf que la Commandante n'était plus, et il n'y avait que Lexa. La tête penchée en arrière, les yeux demi-fermés, le corps s'arquant vers l'avant pour chercher le contact. Elle avait délaissé tout contrôle, pour se donner à Clarke. Celle-ci ressentait une pointe de déception face à cette capitulation trop rapide. Elle avait inconsciemment espéré un combat, une confrontation. Quelque chose qui exorciserait le chaos intérieur dans lequel la plongeait le retour de la femme qui lui avait brisé le coeur.  
En même temps, la situation la rendait immensément fière. Lexa ne l'avait pas oublié. Lexa avait toujours un faible pour elle. Elle avait hâte de passer la main dans les sous-vêtements de la brune, sentir la moiteur entre les cuisses qui lui prouverait à quelle point Lexa avait envie d'elle. Et c'était comme cela qu'elle voulait la démolir. Lui extirper son besoin, son désir, raviver les flammes de ce qu'il y avait eu entre elles. La regarder s'abandonner et lui rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu. Clarke se demandait quand elle était devenue si insensible, si assoifée de revanche. La raison était en face d'elle. Peut-être que ça la détruirait aussi, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il reste encore quoique ce soit que Lexa puisse briser en elle. Elle avait bien fait le travail la première fois, la laissant impuissante, déconcertée, désespérée. C'était l'heure de la vengeance.

Elle glissa ses mains le long de la taille de Lexa, soulevant légèrement son t-shirt. Elle savoura la douceur de la peau sous ses doigts. Elle frôla les abdos et elle sentit les muscles trésaillir au contact. Elle voulait aller doucement, apprivoiser à nouveau la peau de sa cible. Elle voulait laisser ses doigts redécouvrir leur pouvoir, retrouver tous ces points sensibles qu'elle n'avait pas oublié, malgré les années passées. Lorsqu'elle passa une main dans le creux des reins, et commença à appliquer une pression de l'index et du majeur sur le bas de la colonne, elle sentit Lexa tenter de se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Elle l'en empêcha, et fit l'effort d'articuler:  
\- Laisse-moi faire. Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, tellement rauque et étranglée.  
Clarke remonta ses deux paumes sur le dos, dont elle pouvait se rappeler chaque tatouage même sans les voir. Elle pressa ses mains sur les omoplates, sous le t-shirt, et commença à tracer des motifs aléatoires du bout des doigts. Avec une lenteur infinie, qui rendait Lexa impatiente, elle fit passer ses mains devant, juste au dessus du soutien-gorge, où elle continua à dessiner sur la peau. Enfin, elle glissa le pouce sous le tissu et effleura le téton qui durcit immédiatement. La brune se laissa aller contre le mur, se cabrant sous la caresse. Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et chercha les yeux verts. Mais Lexa avait les yeux fermés, et elle laissa son regard descendre jusqu'à la bouche entrouverte. Elle pinça légèrement le sein, roulant la pointe entre le pouce et l'index, et observa sa proie déglutir avec difficulté puis passer la langue sur ses lèvres.

Clarke fit de même inconsciemment, tout en admirant la courbe des lèvres et leur plénitude. Elle se souvenait de leur douceur, et de leur goût légèrement acide puis sucré. Elle se souvenait que lorsqu'elle essayait de décrire un baiser de Lexa, elle le comparait à grignoter du sucre fondu dans du citron vert. Elle se pencha vers l'avant, impatiente de tester si la saveur serait la même que dans sa mémoire. Avant de toucher la bouche, elle se figea et se rejeta vers l'arrière. La familiarité de la scène lui faisait peur. La simplicité et la force de la connection menaçaient d'anéantir sa résolution.  
La tendresse n'était plus de mise entre elles deux, Lexa avait perdu ce privilège en même temps que sa confiance. Elle n'était là que pour assouvir un besoin de revanche, pour être un exutoire à la colère et à la peine. Elle n'était là que pour être prise puis disparaître. Elle ne méritait rien de plus.

Clarke retira ses mains de sous le tee-shirt, et s'affaira à descendre le jean de Lexa jusqu'au genoux. Elle les reposa de chaque côté des cuisses nues, et les remonta en appuyant contre la peau douce. Ses pouces caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de pression pour que Lexa écarte les jambes instinctivement. Elle sentait les muscles se contracter sous ses doigts, et le souffle perdre toute régularité. Un léger va-et-vient commençait à animer le bassin dont elle se rapprochait, et Clarke se contrôlait pour ne pas accélerer son massage ascendant sur les cuisses. Elle luttait pour ne pas arracher les sous-vêtements, allonger la femme à terre et la posséder, sur le champ et toute la nuit.

Ses doigts frolaient la lingerie et elle posa ses mains sur les hanches dont le mouvement se faisait plus insistant. Elle remonta ses pouces sur le devant de la culotte, qu'elle sentait déjà trempée. Ses ongles appuyaient sur les formes que cachaient le sous-vêtement, sur l'intimité qu'elle voulait reconquérir. Elle commença à frotter avec la pulpe du pouce sur le tissu, de haut en bas. Lexa laissa échapper un grognement et se projeta encore un peu plus vers l'avant, cherchant à amplifier le contact et le rythme. Clarke augmenta la pression sans accélérer, provoquant un nouveau gémissement. Elle persista, jusqu'à amener Lexa à la limite de l'excitation et de la frustration. Le bassin ondulait en continu sous ses doigts et elle sentait les os des hanches s'enfoncer dans ses paumes à chaque mouvement.

Elle se pencha vers l'avant et enfouit son nez dans le cou de la brune. Elle posa ses lèvres sur la peau palpitante et s'appliqua à l'aspirer, sachant qu'elle laisserait une marque pour plusieurs jours. Elle écarta le tissu de la culotte, et savoura à peine l'humidité scandaleuse qui trempait l'intimité de Lexa. Elle plongea immédiatement deux doigts en elle et commença des allez-retour brusques dans la femme ouverte pour elle. Ses phalanges glissaient sans effort, et les jambes de la brune la portaient un peu moins à chaque va-et-vient. Clarke déplaça sa main droite sous la cuisse, pour la soutenir.  
Sa bouche attaquait le cou offert, elle mordait et suçotait puis passait sa langue comme pour effacer les traces. Elle sentait sous ses lèvres les sons graves et étouffés qui se formaient dans la gorge de Lexa. Elle écoutait la respiration incohérente, et les gémissements continus qui nourissaient son envie de la dominer. Elle continuait de la pénétrer sur un tempo rapide et affamé, et ses propres hanches suivaient le même rythme sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler.

Elle se sentait ivre, mais plus tellement de vengeance. Ivre d'un désir qu'elle ne savait plus comment refouler, dopée par le parfum de la femme frissonant sous ses doigts. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lexa, avec avidité. Le baiser fut tout sauf tendre. Il était désordonné et urgent, intensément brouillon. Il était dur et précipité, nourri par le manque. Elle pressa contre la bouche qui lui faisait face de toute la puissance de sa frustration. Et Lexa l'aspira, un gémissement étranglé dans la gorge. Ses mains touchaient Clarke, enfin, saisissaient l'arrière de sa tête pour sceller leurs bouches.

La saveur était celle qu'elle se rappelait, citron et sucre. L'intensité du souvenir lui fit cesser toute violence dans son mouvement entre les jambes de Lexa. Elle opta pour une cadence lente mais puissante et s'abandonna dans le baiser. Elle parcourut de sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes pour s'imprégner du goût familier. Elle dévoila sa langue pour caresser celle de Lexa, provoquant des picotements dans son bas-ventre. Et chez sa partenaire aussi, s'il fallait en juger par les sons plaintifs qu'elle laissait échapper.

Lexa tenta de se reprendre, ouvrant les yeux pour retrouver un point de repère. Elle murmura avec difficulté:  
\- Clarke, mon jean... s'il te plaît... Elle se mordit la langue, les yeux vagues, happée par un frisson de plaisir avant de continuer: - s'il te plaît...  
La première réaction de Clarke fut d'ouvrir la bouche pour refuser. Elle n'allait pas céder, elle n'allait pas laisser la Commandante dicter la mesure et choisir ce qu'elle lui donnait. Mais elle savait ce que Lexa voulait, et la tentation fut trop forte.

La brune laissa échapper ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot lorsqu'elle retira les doigts qui la remplissaient, pour attraper le jean. Elle le descendit complètement et le balança quelque part dans la pièce. Elle saisit les cuisses de Lexa à pleines mains et celle-ci entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Clarke poussa contre le mur, s'écrasant contre sa partenaire, pour les équilibrer et dégager sa main gauche. La proximité, la chaleur, la sensation des mollets dans le creux de son dos et celle des doigts crispés sur sa nuque lui firent reprendre des aller-retours effrenés. Elle se força à ralentir, à savourer les contractions qui enserraient ses doigts de plus en plus fort. Elle devinait que Lexa ne resisterait pas longtemps à ses ardeurs. Le frémissement prenait de l'ampleur dans les reins de son amante et elle accompagnait chaque mouvement de Clarke pour la forcer plus profond.

Clarke replongea pour un baiser, aussi impérieux et chaotique que le premier. Elle léchait, elle mordillait, elle inspirait dans la bouche offerte, aussi essoufflée que pouvait l'être Lexa. Elle sentait le corps qu'elle soutenait se contracter contre elle, parcouru de mouvements incontrôlables. Lexa s'agrippait, cherchait un appui, les deux bras serrés autour de ses épaules. Lorqu'elle sentit les saccades du bassin s'accélérer et les jambes étreindre son dos, elle commença à titiller le clitoris avec le pouce. Elle sourit aux cris étouffés qui moururent sur leurs lèvres toujours liées. Elle s'appliqua à l'exciter plus encore, courbant légèrement les doigts en elle pour augmenter les sensations. A chaque geste, le pouce de Clarke venait frotter sur le centre du plaisir et elle sentit bientôt Lexa commencer à perdre pied. Celle-ci se cramponna encore plus fort à ses épaules et rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, plongeant ses yeux dans un bleu sans fond.

Clarke envisagea d'en finir là: retirer ses doigts, la reposer sur le sol et la mettre à la porte. Mais le regard posé sur elle, où le vert avait totalement disparu, lui fit oublier toutes ses résolutions. Elle continua, plantant ses ongles dans la cuisse qu'elle maintenait, ralentissant le mouvement de l'autre main pour se concentrer la stimulation avec son pouce. Dans un dernier sursaut, Lexa atteint la délivrance et lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et sur la blonde. D'une voix enrouée par le besoin elle murmura: - Clarke...  
Celle-ci accompagna l'orgasme, les doigts toujours enfouis en elle, caressant avec lenteur. Elle arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit Lexa retirer ses hanches pour se soustraire à son toucher. Elle ôta sa main, attendit que la brune repose ses pieds au sol, et s'arracha au contact de leurs corps.  
Lexa fit un mouvement, pour la rattraper, pour l'embrasser mais elle recula pour s'y soustraire.  
\- Clarke...  
\- Je vais aller prendre une douche. Tu peux fermer derrière toi.


End file.
